Talk:Fireball Frenzy/@comment-39199097-20190816111758
So I did some extensive testing with Ember hoping that I could revive her with using both Fireball Frenzy and Flash Accelerant. Here's the concept; Ember deals heat damage, it won't do anything to heavily armoured units or units with big shields as shields are usually strong against heat. That leaves us with two things we can do with Ember WoF. Killing low level targets efficiently and/or killing infested targets efficiently (which are, except their heavy units, weak against heat) I couldn't. No matter what I tried, I can't make World on Fire be useful for DPS. Let's start off with Fireball Frenzy ; The damage bonus is insane, especially with high str you can achieve a ridiculous amount of heat damage for a really long time, hence the setup is only needed once or twice in a mission. BUT, here are the results of the test when using it combined with WoF. It does not increase the initial blast damage WoF has, it does not increase the damage of Ember's WoF ticks, it does not do anything with WoF at all. What it does is that when you manage to proc Heat with WoF, it increases the damage Heat procs do. That's hardly anything useful. That's fine, let's switch to Flash Accelerant ; Here's how this mod works, it amplifies the heat damage the same way Fireball Frenzy 'works. No benefit for the initials or ticks, just an increase on what the heat proc deals. The casting speed buff used to decrease the WoF's tick delay, creating a "''fire rate increase" alike effect. Not the case anymore. The ticks has the '''same delay as without the buff. As for the buff Accelerant itself has, it only works on enemies that are effected by the initial blast. So it works as a debuff, makes them susceptible for heat damage. That's not useful either. Conclusion for both of these mods; Fireball Frenzy is an amazing mod, it's quite useful for many things from Fireball build to support build, from Fire Blast build to Enchanter build. Just not for WoF. Flash Accelerant, while looking like a really good mod, it's only good as a supportive mod and well... We don't really use heat damage for high level targets or bosses so it kinda loses it's purpose to make them susceptible. I'm gonna pass on this mod as I don't currently see much use of it by itself, maybe in conjunction with something else. Here's what WoF is ONLY good at for now. Have a max range (around 15m when overheat), minimum energy/second, Firequake, Primed Flow. At the start of a mission, inflict yourself with heat proc(I use Secura Penta with Napalm Grenades) then use Zenurik for a crazy energy regeneration. When your energy maxes out, cast your WoF and now you have a stun AoE for a really long duration. It's a really useful build for high level solo/carry missions as you can do the damage with your weapons. The only problem is that this is useful when you're mobile. When you stand still, the WoF goes derp and stops hitting enemies, not to mention it has a target limit so when you're swarmed you're done. IGN: SoBadKiller P.s. PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong but I tested these extensively. I'd really appreciate the help if you can come up with something, have an idea or think I'm wrong on some points as your tests yield different results, contact me IG or on Discord. I'd really like to make WoF make a comeback~